


Old Oak

by naturallesbain



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Summary: Marcia and Cherry are two sorcerors practicing their magic to make way for a new journey.p.s. they have kids!
Relationships: Marcia/Sherri "Cherry" Valance
Kudos: 2





	Old Oak

Rising moss and birch wood trees surrounding Marcia and Cherry as they practiced their shots and spells against an old oak tree. Its branches quivered and leaves fell, but its roots and trunk stood strong against their mighty spells.

“Say, you think we’ll be okay if we leave by tomorrow’s dusk?” Cherry asked as she threw a spell, light casting up and through her silver root wand to land a lightning bolt against the tree.

“Of course. If we want to be safer, we should prepare for tomorrow’s downpour and the dark forest,” Marcia stood proudly, stance narrowed and feet diagonal from each other as she dealt blow after blow on the oak tree.

“I forgot about the downpour,” Cherry confessed honestly, sending another spark through the air to crack against a branch, her feet sliding against the dirt at the force.

“It’s alright. We should be there at dawn the next morning and feel rested enough to meet with Xylander and Fink,” Marcia glanced at Cherry, whose posture was drooping with fatigue, “Go sit, rest your arms and legs.”

Cherry glared at Marcia, though broke into a smile as she pushed her way through tall roots and weeds to an old fallen birch tree.

Cherry looked beautiful, ethereal to meet with the gods and become one when she passed. Her red hair fell down her shoulders in whisps and red brushed her cheeks and nose as frost bit at them with tiny pinches.

“Feel better?” Marcia shouted, giggling as she heard and saw Cherry let out a large sigh.

“Much!” Cherry shouted back, stretching her arms over her head to relax her shoulders before plopping them back down.

Marcia turned back, focusing her attention on the oak tree in front of her and the magic coursing down her arms and to her fingertips to edge at the beds of her nails. It was an electrifying feeling, the brewing of such energy and power at her will left her feeling restless and jumpy.

Marcia raised her arms, dropping her wand and pointing her palms up to shoot towards the tree. Conjuring magic from her skin was something she had struggled to do and had only succeeded once on.

“You shouldn’t,” Cherry warned from her spot on the tree, leaning back and bracing her hands on the wood behind her, “We need you to walk tomorrow, remember? Nieffre and Hayler need you.”

Marcia sighed, dropping her hands to her side as she bent do to pick up her wand. She and Cherry needed to have the strength to travel with their children.

“Yes dear, I know. Let’s get back to see them?” Marcia questioned, walking over to Cherry.

“Lead the way,” Cherry stood, picking up her work dress to step over the tree to follow Marcia.


End file.
